


Predictable

by drea_rev



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drea_rev/pseuds/drea_rev
Summary: Fem!Corrin, Scarlet, and Reina fucking after one of them got injured.I had bad insomnia last night and wrote this on my phone till 3am. Probably lots of spelling errors I'll correct later. Im at work rn barely conscious
Relationships: Crimson | Scarlet/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Yuugiri | Reina
Kudos: 11





	Predictable

Corrin curled up tighter beneath the blanket, making a motion with her thumb as if smoothing the bandage over her wound.

"Dear?" She heard Reina whisper.

She imagined the older woman leaning into the dark bedroom to check on her. Corrin mustered some strength and raised her head from the pillow for a moment.

She unintentionally put the injured arm out to support herself as she did so, and winced.

There was a soft, sympathetic clicking of the tongue and a few footsteps, and Reina's weight settled on the end of the bed. Corrin sat up. It was already past one in the morning. The pain was unlikely to let her start sleeping now, and the distraction of conversation might be a good thing.

"It hurts," she said.

"Oh, I know, dear. I saw that Faceless nearly bash your head in, after all. I was there, remember?" Reina gave that infuriatingly attractive smile beneath her scar. "You're lucky it--"

"--Wasn't worse," Corrin finished. "Do try to be less predictable, darling."

Reina looked, for a moment, taken aback, blinking, but then it passed like the shadow of a cloud on a field. Corrin wondered if she'd just imagined it in the half light from the moonlit window.

"Well, if I warmed you up some whiskey, would you drink it?"

Corrin laughed.

The weight by her foot-board abruptly disappeared, and Reina was on her feet, making her way back towards the door.

"Wait, Reina! I don't think that's--"

Reina gave her a look as she sauntered out. Corrin heard her feet on the stairs.

"--appropriate."

As it happened, there were other sounds of feet as Corrin eased back in bed again. At first she didn't know where they came from--was one of the guys outside?--but then her window was shoved open and Scarlet's freckled smile came into view.

"Psst, Corrin!"

Corrin looked fondly at the blonde as she slipped inside the window. She was holding fresh picked wildflowers.

"You bring flowers to someone who's injured or sick, right?"

"Yes, Scarlet. They're lovely. Thank you."

She tried to reach for the empty vase on the bedside table, but another painful twinge made her clutch her arm. The gash was long but mercifully not that deep, and she'd done it to herself, that was the worst part. She'd overshot dodging the Faceless's attack and struck the sharpest, rockiest part of the ground.

"Still bad, huh?" Scarlet murmured. Corrin watched her callused hands delicately pot and arrange the flowers.

"Well, Reina wants to get me drunk. So it must be."

"Do I?"

Both of them looked up as Jakob entered, bearing what was clearly a tray with a bottle and a hammered copper mug, Reina entering with a pleased look behind him.

"That smells amazing," Scarlet said. "I want to try some."

"Jakob, it's late. Don't let us keep you up," Corrin said. "And don't let my lady friends--" she shot a chastising look at Reina as she passed beside the bed again, yet stroked a hand down her thigh at the same time, "--rouse you for wild errands like this."

"I live to serve you, milady."

"All the same, go to sleep. At least one of us has to be useful on the battlefield tomorrow, after all."

Jakob bowed and shimmered out of the room.

"I just want a little taste, Reina,” Scarlet was hovering near the drink. "I feel like my old mother had a perfume that was just like this."

The birdrider pushed Scarlet’s unruly fringe back and ran a finger down her cheek. "I'm afraid it's a tonic exclusively for sufficiently damaged ladies, Scarlet. Or do you have an injury unknown to the army?"

Scarlet said, "I can go get damaged right now! Let's ambush another of Garon's troops!"

"Please don't," Corrin said with a groan. "I'm not even sure I can drink it."

Scarlet and Reina said, in unison, "I'll hold it for you!"

"Trust me, that's not the problem! A mug of hot whiskey, Reina? I'm no lightweight, but--"

Reina was chuckling as she said it--and then Corrin felt the weight at the end of her bed again. 

"Please, you cannot take me so seriously. It's but tea with a splash of whiskey."

As she said it, Reina undid her buttons and laces, breathing with some relief as she exposed her shoulders and chest to the air.

"Well I've had that! Let me see--"

"Don't let her hold it herself," Reina said sharply as she undid her lower garments. And right on cue, Scarlet lifted the mug before she could reach it.

And she'd been right. It WAS fragrant, and warm, and silky, and the bite of the whiskey caught you toward the end of the sip, and tickled your throat.

"Oh," Corrin said, "I haven't had _this_ kind."

Scarlet held it to her own lips and took a sip. Her eyes widened and then fluttered closed with pleasure over the cup. 

Meanwhile, Reina's weight was inching closer as she padded on her hands and knees over the bedspread. Corrin looked up at her as she came near to straddling her hips. 

"Well, don't just look at me, dear. You need to tell me what you want. And you too, little Scarlet, before that drink addles your decision making."

Scarlet cheerfully put it back on the tray. "Me? I was just enjoying the aroma. No fun not being here fully to feel it—Corrin’s little wildflower, I mean, if she doesn’t mind me giving it a tease."

"I'm thinking," murmured Corrin. "I know I want it. Just--my arm--I wonder how I can properly satisfy each of you--"

Reina's eyes betrayed a shadow of exasperation. "Is that the only thing standing in the way?"

"You're saying that as if it's not significant…"

Scarlet's laugh as she pulled off her top and tossed it to the floor broke their serious moment. "Oh, Corrin, you're just thinking of it wrong!"

Corrin looked to her left, watching the blonde, now equally as nude, pace over to them and climb comfortably in beside Reina above her.

"Am I?"

"You do know that having your limbs restricted can be quite satisfying under trusting circumstances, dear?"

Corrin looked back at Reina, so thoughtful. "For me--but again, where does that leave you?"

Scarlet was laughing again. "Look at her planning it all out."

"I need to, for these things. Both of you deserve it, after all."

Reina murmured, as close to her ear as possible without kissing it, so Corrin could feel her warmth, "how about we see what we feel like as we get there, and you stop worrying that you're not enough because you're injured? All this worrying about paying everything back, you're sounding like Kaden, you know."

Corrin rolled her eyes as she thought of the odd fox man. Reina's pleasant weight over her and Scarlet's fingers stroking the area above the injury in the gentlest way, and how slick and soft she knew she already was--

"Yes, oh yes. Bind me, then--just--"

"--not too tight," Reina murmured. "Do try to be less predictable, dear."

  
  


  
  


Scarlet's sweet fingers stroked Corrin's back as with a flapping of ribbon, her hands were interlaced and held behind her. The ribbon was loose enough for her to have some wiggle room out of uncomfortable positions yet tight enough to prevent her from accidentally hurting herself again.

"Just remember to use your words, dear," Reina whispered from behind her, lips not even an inch away from her ear this time.

Corrin gasped softly, tried to move instinctively yet was deliciously resisted against. She sighed in pleasure as her arms returned painlessly to their arranged place.

"Yes," she gasped. "Yes. Oh, yes."

She felt Reina's fingers travel up her side and around the form of her breast, then change direction, the pad of her finger running across the tip.

"Mmm. Mmm!"

"How's that for unpredictable?" Reina murmured.

"When are you going to let that g--OOH."

Scarlet's hand was in front of her now, rubbing her labia, dipping lower to make her fingers slippery, then gently stimulating her clit.

"Nnn--nnnn! Oh, yes! Don't stop!"

Scarlet was saying something to her as she anxiously struggled to get more friction against the hand. "Corrin, I'm here. Stop trying to fall off the bed and talk to me."

"Down and in but not too--OH! Unnh, unh, yes, oh yes…"

It was because she was more upright than usual that grinding directly into her partners at top speed wasn't a safe move for her injury, she realized. It had to be pretty silly of a move for Scarlet to get stern for once. However, the next time she opened her eyes, she met Scarlet's and begged for a kiss, which was quickly and thoroughly given.

Meanwhile Reina's hands and lips had explored every inch of her chest, neck, and even behind her ears, each teasing movement making her even wetter and even more playfully resistant against the ribbon. And now she trailed kisses along Corrin's shoulder as she cupped her breast and then gently to more strongly rubbed and pinched the nipple.

The first tinge of pain made Corrin move like a rabbit in a trap. "No, no, too much, Reina--"

The sensation disappeared and Corrin felt the instant yearning as Scarlet stopped her motions too.

"No, don't stop, it was just--sensitive--"

"Oh your titty got twisted?" Scarlet started again, and Corrin tried to relax as the pleasurable rhythm caught in her abdomen again, chasing the feeling she knew was close. "Reina are you twisting titties?"

Corrin felt an arm hug around her shoulder and neck and a cool cheek press against hers. "Dear, did it hurt bad?" Reina murmured, no trace of her banter.

"It's all right," Corrin said. "You got--carried--away--"

"I shouldn't have."

"Reina."

She felt Reina's arms lower to wrap around her stomach, almost protectively, but she shouldn't be so concerned, the pain was gone and--oh, now her hand was traveling, at Scarlet's encouragement, down her abdomen and between her legs, and rubbing above Corrin's clit.

Corrin shuddered her breaths and felt the pleasure arc her back. Scarlet was rubbing hard against a point on her front wall with increasing tempo.

"S-side to side please, oh yes, oh yes--"

"And did you mean her or me or both of us?" Queried Reina.

"Just Scarlet--unh--keep doing that, Reina, please--and kiss me--oh--"

Reina tutted, "You do love kissing through climaxes."

Corrin didn't have any spare strength to tell her it was a handy way to prevent her scream from waking the entire army. Which was good, because Reina was able to move beside her and support her back with her other hand while still rubbing her clit. Back, of course, meaning butt, Reina's hand appreciatively smoothing the curve.

Corrin put her chin up to meet Reina's smart lips. She moaned at once, feeling her throat becoming hoarse and not caring. Reina was such a powerful kisser too, wearing down any bits of smart-aleck she still had in her, like always. She would playfully separate for an instant just because she knew Corrin was worried about making too much noise, and Corrin glared up at her indignantly, but didn't dare say a word, blushing. She knew in her heart Reina wouldn't actually disobey her like that--it edged her climax wonderfully, however.

"We could just tell your brothers it was cats outside, you know," Reina teased this time. 

Corrin was miffed. She needed that smart mouth on hers, not comparing her orgasm sounds to caterwauling!

She tensed against the ribbons involuntarily, and Reina gave her that smile again, knowing she was being depended upon right now and savoring it. The sensation Corrin was chasing against Scarlet's loving fingers was about to crash through her abdomen and she tried to relax and let it happen, no matter what, but--

There it was--

Corrin closed her eyes, her arms went slack against the ribbon but her fingers ached to dig into something and she felt Reina's hot lips on hers immediately, Reina's arms wrapped around her midsection, from in front this time. She wanted to cry out Scarlet's name but her voice only managed an exhausted, low hum pressed against Reina, whose subsequent giggles felt louder, even. Corrin's pleasure came in waves that Scarlet, sweet Scarlet ebbed and flowed with, quickly and then slower. 

Both girls were on top of her then, chuckling, pulling the blanket over all three of them once they untied Corrin with a tug. She weakly felt them take turns kissing her, moaning satisfied into each mouth, offering gasps of encouragement and praise between kisses.

She felt Reina's hands attending to her again, gently stroking and cupping her breasts as if to make up for her misstep. Corrin wanted to tell her not to worry about it--but--she was still catching her breath, and besides not in any frame of mind to string words together, and besides, there were benefits of all sorts to utterly submitting to Reina's touch. 

"You aren't saying anything," the kinshi rider whispered into her ear.

"I want," Corrin said.

"But what do you want, dear? Sleep? Sex? More hot toddy? Oh never mind, Scarlet's drank the last of it."

Scarlet said, "It's all cooled off," before popping the mug back on the tray. 

Corrin laughed. Her cheeks were still hot. She looked up at Reina. "I don't think I've yet had enough of being at your mercy."

"Hmm? More, then?" Reina's eyes twinkled. "And you will continue to let me know of--ah--my missteps?"

She walked her fingers across Corrin's chest and up and down a breast as she said this, lazily, and Corrin accepted when she slipped the two fingers against her lips, following the musky taste with the tip of her tongue.

"Of course...but do with me as you will otherwise."

Reina didn't need to be told twice. She had Scarlet straddle Corrin at once and Corrin be absorbed with her lips on pussy lips, Scarlet's pleasure mounting with each bit-back moan. But after almost forgetting where she was in the bliss of servitude, Corrin felt Reina's hand up to mischief again, and this time she knew it was the blown glass toy, well-oiled, by its cool temperature and hardness even though she couldn't see it.

She was warmed up well to take its girth now, but it was nevertheless a surprising sensation as she spread her legs on the bed, feeling Reina's hands moving up her thigh and then the toy gliding in. She moaned, loving the contrast and being shocked by it at the same time. It was so filling.

"Sneaky," remarked Scarlet, and Corrin renewed her oral favors as Reina began to thrust the toy with a rhythm.

It felt amazing. The toy, she knew, would warm up to her body in time, but the shock of cold was almost refreshing and made her clench around each thrust. She moaned as Scarlet rode her mouth.

Above her, Scarlet moaned, too, and Corrin got her jollies listening to the two of them kiss. Reina was playing with the poor girl, too, as evidenced by her giggles and murmurs of teasing. By Scarlet's movements and moans, she seemed to be close, and Corrin began to suck her clit and reached her good hand under her chin, allowing a couple of fingers to slip past the wet opening. She felt a rough almost bumpy area, well swollen, inside and circled it with the pad of her finger before pressing hard.

Scarlet cried out above her.

Reina laughed as Scarlet began to buck. Corrin's tongue played with her clit as her fingers danced inside her.

"You're the one about to fall off the bed, now!"

"I—can't help it--"

Corrin couldn't blame her—the glass toy was making it hard for her to be still, and at least she had an entire vagina over her mouth to muffle her cries. Within a few thrusts, clenching each time, her hungry spot aching for just another brush with the toy's sculpted ridge, she came, and she could feel her voice having affected Scarlet.

Scarlet came with her hand over her mouth, tears having formed at the corners of her eyes, and Corrin, sitting up, watched one slide over her freckles. She embraced Scarlet, whose body was trembling, felt the rapid rise and fall of her breath as their breasts pressed together.

And then she met Reina’s eyes over the woman’s shoulder.

Reina smirked. “No. Not today. You need rest. I’ve had my fun, believe me.”

“But...”

Scarlet choked, “You can’t be serious.”

“I am not in the business of overtiring my beloveds, so I think I’ll have a bath and turn in—and I think we can continue the adventure another day. Remember, it’s late.”

“ _Reina_.”

The archer shook her head coolly as she once again lightened the mattress and left. Scarlet, catching her breath, muttered, “Let’s ambush her in the baths.”


End file.
